


Hermit High

by Candi_is_a_writer



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Chaos, Fantasy, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_is_a_writer/pseuds/Candi_is_a_writer
Summary: A magical high school au becuse I'm obsessed with magic.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Letters and Lucky Charms

Hermit High was a school for the "Gifted" It was fairly large school considering there was maybe 50 students currently. Due to an illusion, the school was hidden from the societies view. Most times if you realised you could see the school, you would receive a letter accepting you to the school. 

Scar knew he would be accepted to the school, however he hadn't thought his best friend would also be accepted. Bdubs was a fairly normal seeming kid, he was energetic, liked sleeping, and had an obsession with medieval buildings. Scar however was pretty different, he was a bit timid, prefered to stay up practicing magic, and liked fantasy builds. 

"SCAR!" Bdubs burst into his house. 

"Bdubs! Don't scare me like that. C'mon man." He whined. "Now why are you breaking my door down-" He asked, picking up his cat. 

"I wanted to know if you got a letter?"

"Yea I got a letter, im a wizard after all." He paused, thinking. "Wait you got a letter!?!" Bdubs was grinning like a mad man as he held up a letter with the signature stamp on it. 

"Indeed I did! Apparently im a bit of a sandman!" That made sense to them, he was always on peoples backs for sleeping. 

"Alright, i cant wait for us to be able to hang out more!" Scar adjusted his brace. "Now get out so i can change- Who even let you in?" 

"Bad-"

"I told him to stop letting people inside!"

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" He heard his brother shout from the kitchen. 

"Whatever, let me at least get a decent pair of clothes on." Bdubs ran out of the room. Scar settled with a basic white tee and black sweatpants. He added a purple robe he had, then grabbed his cane and walked out. 

"Good morning scar" His older brother Bad was drinking tea. "Did Bdubs wake you up?" He had a smug look on his face.

"No he didn't actually, jellie did." He fed his cat. "Bdubs just scared the living daylights out if me." 

"Do you guys have any food?" Bdubs asked, clearly desperate.

"Did you not eat before you came bursting my door down?" 

"Nope! I was to excited!" He exclaimed, as if stating the obvious. 

"Yea theres cereal in the cupboard." Bad grabbed a few bowls. 

"Sweet! You have lucky charms!" 

"B THOSE ARE MINE!" 

"Not anymore!"

"Give them back!" 

"Theres enough for both of you" Bad grabbed the cereal from bdubs and grabbed a handful. It took them about an hour to actually eat breakfast and get ready to go enter the school. 

"Names?" The women at the door asked.

"Bee DoubleO"

"Scar Times"

"Invitations?" They handed her the letters. She looked through her notes. "You alright with a four person room?" 

"Yea im good with it" Bdubs said with a smile. 

"Im fine with it." Scar was a bit more anxious then his friend. 

"Alright, dorm number 7." She handed then both a key. 

"Thank you madam" Scar smiled then chased after Bdubs, who had sprinted off.

The rooms were bare, they had about a week to decorate. Scar immideatly went to decorating, Bdubs ran around trying to know the other students.


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar and bdubs meet their roommates and three trouble makers

Bdubs was in the midst of a staring contest with who scar assumed was a roomate. The man was tall, he had a prosthetic arm and a red eypatch. 

"Blink already." Bdubs was not going to lose this.

"Thats not gonna happen Mr. Bee" The mans voice had a thick German accent. 

"Are you making fun of my name!?" 

"So what if I am. Gonna run back to your hive?" 

"What the heck is going on in here?" Scar asked. Bdubs smiled at him.

"You blinked!" The man slamed his hand on the table with a laugh. 

"Hey! Not fair!" 

"Aww your such a sore loser!" 

"Am I interrupting something?" Someone else walked in. They had white sunglasses, and an orange vest. 

"No i don't think so, but i know as much as you." Scar sat down on the windowsill. "Whats with you two exactly? You dont look that magical," They stared at him. "No offense!" He quickly added. The German chuckled, his skin slowly changed to a deep green color. 

"Doc at your service," He waved. The other boy in the room giggled, he seemed to teleport over to scar.

"Keralis, Speed is my magic." He stuck his hand out for scar to shake. When he reached for his hand, keralis ran back to the door. "Too slow!" He chuckled. 

"Anyways," Doc cleared his throat. "Whats your guys magic?"

"Uhm- well i can do like crystal magic?" The Wizard made a small crystal in his hands. "They give you small buffs." 

"I'm a sandman," Bdubs waved his fingers. 

"That's boring-" Doc groaned. 

"Oh yea? What exactly can you do!" The sandman spat back. 

"I can make explosions-" The green man looked him straight in the eyes. 

"Alright well that's pretty cool" Bdubs grumbled. 

"Wait we dont even know your names-" Keralis pointed out.

"Oh I'm scar" He pointed at a scar running across his nose. "Its pretty easy to remember" 

"I'm bdubs," he waved at Keralis. 

"I'm gonna call you bubbles"

"What?"

"Your bubbly, and its a funner name the Bdubs."

"I guess?" Bdubs paused for a moment, scratching his chin. "Then I'm gonna call you Papa K!" 

"Alrighty!" They turned to the door, where they had heard a loud thunk.

"Tango your an idiot!"

"No I'm not!"

"Why are you ramming into doors like a battering ram."

"Because…. Its a good way to make an impression." 

"Oh you'll make an impression for sure. An impression on the door." 

Keralis opened the door. There were three boys standing there, one had blond hair and glowing red eyes, another had blond hair and blue purple eyes, the last guy had brown hair and hazel eyes. 

"Hello!" The red eyed man looked up at him. 

"Hello? Are you alright?" 

"Yup- I'm fine" The man stood up then imedieatly fell into his friends arm.

"Tango! Give me a warning next time!" The other blond started to topple backwords. 

"Is everything alright out there Papa k?" Bdubs shouted from inside. 

"Papa k!" Who they assumed was tango began laughing. "I love it!" Keralis glared at bdubs. 

"Why are you running into our door?" Doc stuck his head out.

"Looking for friends to make!" The second blond stated like it wad obvious. 

"Well whats your names?" Keralis asked. 

"Tango!" "Zedpah" "Impulse." They all said at the same time. 

"Zedaph-" The second blond waved.

"Impulse" The brown haired man smiled.

"Tango at your service" the red eyed man did a bow. 

"Whats your guys magic?" Scar was levitating behind keralis.

"Dude you can fly!?" Doc stared at him.

"What? No! Its a slow falling crystal-" He opened the palm of his hand, revealing a foggy white crystal. 

"Anyways!" Tango suddenly inturupted. "I have fire magic" Demonstrating he lit his hand on fire. 

"Uhm-" Impulse scratched his head. "I dont actually know. I just got a letter-" 

"Mines pretty boring," Zedaph shrugged. "Im like part sheep-" he moved his hair out of the way, showing two small horns. 

"Well I'm Keralis and i have speed magic!" He zipped around the trio.

"Scar," who was now hanging upside down from the ceiling. "I have crystal magic- also someone help. Im stuck" Doc, the only one tall enough to reach him, pulled him down. "The crystals give you boosts, here watch." He made a small orange crystal. "Tango light your hand on fire again-" Tango did as he was told and watched in amazement as scar shook his hand without getting burnt. 

"Wow!"

"Yea, but I can only make one crystal at a time currently." 

"Im bdubs!" He had launched himself off of doc. "Im a sandman"

"Get off me Bee!" Doc pushed him off. "Doc, explosions" He shook tangos hand, that was still on fire with his prostatic arm. 

"As nice as this is-" Impulse grabbed Tangos other hand. "We do need to find our dorm. C'mon Zeddy" The four of them watched the trio walk down the hall. 

"Well that was interesting- I'm gonna go get a drink" Scar walked back into the dorm and cracked open a soda he had.

"What kind of soda are you drinking?" Doc asked.

"MooPop!" Bdubs grabbed one of the sodas. 

"Hey those are mine!"

"You have like an unlimited amount of these!"

"Stop stealing my food!"

"Bad does it all the time!"

"Bad buys the food!"

"Oh yea hes older then you-" 

"Duh-" 

"It looks disgusting-" Doc grabbed an energy drink from the fridge.

"Can I try one?" Keralis sat down on the couch.

"Yea sure" Scar tossed him a bottle. They spent the rest of the day just hanging out, school didnt start for another week.


	3. Kit what now?

"That was one of the most embarrassing meetings ever-" Impulse dragged his friends to their dorm. There were only single dorms and four person dorms, so they just had to hope they wouldn't get a roomate.

"Not my fault!" Zedaph tried to take his hand back.

"You dared me to do it!" Tango glared at him.

"I didn't think you would do it!" 

"Both of you shut up!" He turned to his friends. "Or no cuddles" 

"Yes sir!" Both of them said at once. Impulse rolled his eyes and unlocked the door. There was a keyboard in the corner, a few records hanging on a door. 

"Hello?" Tango called out. A white haired boy wearing headphones poked his head out of a room. 

"Hey! I'll be out in a second!" He shut the door. 

"Wow, this place is nice." Zed looked around in awe. 

"Tv!" Tango launched onto the sofa. 

"Who needs these speakers-" Impulse ran his hand over one of the speakers sitting on the table.

"Please don't touch those" the boy had left his room. He was wearing a navy blue turtleneck with a green vest. His hair was held up by a headband. A mask covered most of his face, apart from his eyes. One was a deep blue, the other was red and had a scar over it. "There mine, i just haven't set them up yet."

"Is the keyboard yours too?" Zed asked. 

"Yea it is, i didn't know where to put it in my room so I left it out here. Anyways, my name is Etho." He held his hand out for impulse. "Im part Kitsune" 

"Kit what now?" Tango was in the kitchen now.

"There like half fox people, they can turn into foxes" Etho explained. "I cant do that, but i do have these" He paused for a moment, then two fluffy white fox ears popped up as well as a white tail. 

"They look so soft!" Zedaph stared at the tail in awe. "My tail doesn't even look that nice!"

"You have a tail?" Etho asked.

"Right, I need to cut my hair. Anyways im part sheep," he part his hair again. "So i have a small little fluffy tail." 

"That makes sense, what do the rest of you have?" Tango didn't say anything, he just lit his hand on fire. 

"I don't really know," Impulse shrugged. "I just got a letter." 

"Do you three wanna cause chaos with me?" The fox asked. Tango and Zed eagerly nodded. Impulse reluctantly agreeded. "Ive got the perfect victim, fallow me!" They snuck out being as quiet as possible. They were looking for dorm 12, Etho said that there was a werewolf in that dorm. 

“What exactly are we going to do?” Tango whispered.

“Something I like to call Free Glass” The door had a poster hanging from it, the numbers just barely seen. 

“Grian! Stop that!” 

“Stop what?”

“Iskall back me up here!” 

“Dudes what’s happening?”

“Good morning Ren”

“Put me down man!”

“I don’t wanna!”

“How are you even carrying me G”

“I’m a builder, I carry heavy things everywhere!”

“Yknow maybe we should come back later-“ The fox turned to look at them. 

“Yea they seem to be busy-“ 

“Aww”

“Alright let’s go back to the dorm.” The four of them had no clue what was happening inside that dorm, but they weren’t going to interrupt it.


	4. Werewolf at the door

Scar was hanging upside down, muttering to himself. He was trying to figure out how to make two crystals at once. There was a slowfalling crystal around his neck, so that was taking a bit of energy from him. 

"Scar?" Bdubs poked his head into his room. "Why are you upside down?" 

"It helps me think" He explained. 

"You look exaughsted"

"I'm trying to make another crystal"

"But having a crystal out tires you scar." 

"I know." 

"Scar come down here" 

"I'm not stopping till i can make another one."

"Scar. Down." 

"Bdubs you cant stop me." 

Bdubs sighed, he wondered if he could make him fall asleep. Not wanting to hurt his friend, he walked back into the kitchen. 

"What's he doing bubbles?" Keralis asked. 

"Hes pushing himself to make more then one crystal at once." Bdubs sat down on the couch. "Hes also hanging upside down from the ceiling." 

"Do I need to pull him down again?" Doc looked up from his phone. 

"He wouldn't let you." Bdubs glanced at Keralis. "Hey papa k? 

"Hm?"

"How do you control your magic so well?"

"Well, my family wanted me to be good at sports for like collage hopes. Eventually i found out that i wasnt just super athletic, i had a bit of an advantage-" He was interrupted by a loud thunk from scars room. Keralis launched out of the chair and opened scars door. 

"Owwwwww" He had two crystals in his hands. 

"Scar are you alright?" Keralis helped him up. 

"Ugh… did it work?" He looked in his hands, his face lit up when he saw the two crystals. 

"Scar, did you push yourself?" Keralis picked up scar and laid him over his shoulder. Bdubs was standing by the door hyperventilating. 

"Damn it Bdubs! Breath for fucks sake!" Doc was shaking him. 

"Hes alright, I think he's just overworked." The speedy man set the wizard on the couch. Bdubs ran up to scar. 

"Scar you idiot!" He pulled him up into a hug. "We havnt even started classes yet and your pushing yourself." Doc grabbed keralis and dragged him into another room. 

Doc opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ill get it" he opened the door, before he could see who was at the door he was tackled to the ground.

"DOC!" A framilar voice cried. He opened his eyes to see ren pinning him to the ground. "I was wondering where you were man!" 

"Hello Ren, as great as it is to see you; get off of me."

"Hmmmmm…. No" Ren stopped holding himself up and just laid on top of doc. 

"Ren, dont leave us out!" A golden brown haired kid poked his head inside. 

"Right!" He picked himself of his friend, then helped doc up. "Doc, this is grian. Hes the guy i met on vacation. On the last day i found out he actully lived here and was also on vacation." Ran explained, his tail wagging violently. 

"Cant we just introduce ourselves?" A tall raven haired man stepped inside. He was about as tall as doc and seemed to be an elf. 

"Right! Okay you two do that!" 

"I'm Mumbo, its a pleasure to meet you." The elf nodded his head as a greeting. 

"As ren said, I'm grian. I'm a bird!" He proudly flapped the wings on his back. 

"Hallo!" A third boy with an accent waved. "Im Iskall!" 

Grian flew up and pulled his taller friends down. "Were the architechs!" Iskall chuckled and mumbo groaned. 

"Nice cybernetics my guy," iskall chuckled as doc backed away. "Calm down, I have some too." He pointed at his eye with a metalic hand. Ren chuckled, it seemed like his friends would get along.


End file.
